


brittlepaw

by asbestoskid



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illustrations, implied eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestoskid/pseuds/asbestoskid
Summary: Winter is drawing close, and Toft is unwell.





	brittlepaw

It couldn’t have been more than two in the morning when Toft awoke, his mouth was dry and his mind foggy. He’d just go down and fetch himself a glass of water, he decided.

His head throbbed as he stood up by the bed, it didn’t concern him any. He was simply tired.

He had taken eight steps before his sight faded to white. He took half a step more when he shrieked in panic and found he couldn’t hear.  
He screamed, crying for help, unsure if he was even making a sound as he collapsed to the floor.

The next thing he felt was a soft paw on his shoulder. Whoever it belonged to lifted him to rest his head on their lap, and stroked his hair.

He could feel her silk nightgown in his paws. He held it tightly. He bleated out her name, surely close to tears, though it was hard to be sure.

“Moominmamma...”

His vision was the first to return, momentarily blurry, but soon as if nothing had changed.  
His hearing came next, muffled as it was. He sniffled as he heard the panic in Moominmamma’s voice. He buried himself in her arms and sobbed, choking out what had happened, how afraid he was, how sure he was he would die.

Moominmamma soothed him, holding his small paws in hers.

“You haven’t been eating much, dear... Actually, have you been eating at all?”

Toft huffed and hung his head. He didn’t like eating. It felt strange and made him nauseous.

“Come downstairs and eat, Toft. You need it.”  
He mumbled and padded to the kitchen with Mamma’s paw around his shoulder to keep him upright.

She warmed him a plate of pancakes and loganberry jam, and brewed some peppermint tea to keep his stomach settled.

Toft took small, reluctant bites. Caught between not wanting to taste it’s sickening sweetness, and not wanting to feel it sliding down his throat. Moominmamma sat patiently by him the entire time.

He’d often daydreamed about just this, of warm meals and mammas and sweet herb teas, but now that he had it, that he had it every day, it felt like all too much. It felt smothering.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to wait until i had multiple chapters ready to post this, but i've been sitting on it for a while and i think it's best to just post the first chapter now.


End file.
